palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Strider Hiryu
· Strider Hiryu ''' By Strider Kage in RIFTs characters that have been created · Edit Doc · Delete '''Strider Hiryu Name: Hiryu Alignment: Scrupulous O.C.C.: Strider, (Super A Grade) Race: Human Sex: Male Age: 21-24 years old Height: 6' Weight: 190lbs. Attributes: I.Q.: 15 M.E: 16 M.A.: 16 P.S.: 22 P.P.: 22 P.E.: 34 P.B.: 15 Spd: 55 H.P.: 57 S.D.C.: ---- M.D.C.: 110 P.P.E.: 83 Level: 8 Exp.: 55,638 Armor: Strider Ar. (MDC: 60) Saving Throws/Bonuses From Stats: Save vs. Psionics/Insanity: --- Trust/Intimidation: --- Damage Bonus: +4 SDC Bonus to Strike/Parry/Dodge: +4 Save vs. Coma/Death: +38% Save vs. Poison/Magic: +10 Charm/Impress: --- Skill Bonus: --- Save vs. Horror Factor: +4 Total Combat Bonuses, (Includes H/H): Hand to Hand: Martial Arts Damage: +4 Strike/Parry/Dodge: +5/+10/+10 Number of Attacks: 6 Pull/Roll with Punch, Fall or Impact: +8 Critical Strike: 18, 19, or 20. (unmodified) Death Blow: Initiative: +1 Punch: 1d4 SDC Kick: (Automatic Kick Attack) 2d4, or 1d8 SDC Jump Kick: (critical strike) Entagle. Body Throw/Flip: Knock Out/Stun: Other Attacks/Bonuses: +2 to strike with Cypher, +1 with all other weapons. Paired Weapons. Leap Attack (critical strike). O.C.C. Skills: Language: Japanese (+15%): 98% Language: American (+15%): 98% Language: Euro (+15%): 98% Detect Ambush (+20%): 95% Detect Concealment (+20%): 90% Escape Artist (+10%): 85% Prowl (+15%): 95% Disguise (+10%): 80% First Aid (+5%): 95% Acrobatics (+5%, where applicable) Climbing (+15%): 98% Streetwise (+5%): 63% W.P.: Sword W.P.: Energy Pistol W.P.: Cypher Hand to Hand: Martial Arts O.C.C. Related Skills: Radio: Basic: 90% Basic Electronics: 75% Intellegence (+10%): 80% Tracking (+10%): 80% Mechanical Engineer (+5%): 75% Weapons Engineer (+5%): 75% Body Building Athletics Gymnastics (+10% where applicable) Secondary Skills: Running Swimming: 95% Literacy: 75% Land Navigation: 74% W.P.: Chain Powers/O.C.C. Abilities: 1. Super Grade Strider: See the Super Grade description in the O.C.C. 2. Mystic Abilities: LEVEL 1: Blinding Flash; LEVEL 2: Chameleon; LEVEL 3: Breath With Out Air; LEVEL 4: Fire Bolt; LEVEL 5: Energy Disruption; LEVEL 6: Impervious to Energy; LEVEL 7: Invisibility (Superior); LEVEL 8: Eyes of the Wolf; Weapons/Equipment: Falchion: This is Hiryu's special cypher. Unlike other cyphers Hiryu's is a bit different by way of it being enchanted. When thrown it will return to Hiryu hilt first in a boomarang fashion. The cypher also does more damage than normal including its plasma blast. Primary Purpose: Close Combat, Minor Ranged Combat Capabilities. Mega-Damage: 1d4x10 +10, can fire a small bolt of plasma that does only 1d6x10 MD. Inactive the blade can do 4d6 MD. Rate of Fire: Equal to the wieldeers number of attacks. Effective Range: Close Combat unless thrown, Plasma Blast Range is 1000ft. Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Total Bonuses to Strike with this Weapon: +6 to strike Scythe Hook: Hiryu's secondary weapon and climbing tool. Stored in left shoulder holster. Primary Purpose: Climbing, Close Combat. Mega-Damage: 1d6 Total Bonuses to Strike with this Weapon: +5 to strike +10% to climbing skill. Plasma Grenades: A back up concussion weapon. Stored in utility belt. Primary Purpose: Demolition Mega-Damage: 5d6MD per 12 ft area. Effective Range when Throwing: 40 yards Payload: Carries around 10 plasma grenades. Total Bonuses to Strike with this Weapon: +5 to strike Other Items and Equipment: Has a Small Grapling gun: Range; 150ft. of liquid rope, 1 week rations, extra liquid rope (150ft), 4 smoke bombs, Blanket (has a camaflage designe on one side), 10 shurikens: 1d4 SDC. Has a misc. number of other traviling items that most travelers have. All these are stored in his utility belt, and are able to be broken down to some extent.Bottom of Form Category:Characters Created Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Organization Category:Martial Arts Forms